


Collection drablles, внеконкурс FB 2015

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Внеконкурс, FB 2015 [2]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection drablles, внеконкурс FB 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection drablles, внеконкурс FB 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Бессмертие?  
> Автор: fandom Xenophilia 2015  
> Бета: fandom Xenophilia 2015  
> Размер: драббл, 375 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Королева Клинков  
> Жанр: ангст, драма  
> Рейтинг: G

Каково это – быть бессмертной? Королева Клинков не знала. Единственное, что приходило на ум – успеть вовремя погрузиться в Омут рождения, где зерги лечат свои раны.

Но что значит быть по-настоящему бессмертной, она не понимала. Все органическое рано или поздно умирает, как бы оно ни было улучшено.  
Темный тамплиер, который несколько раз всадил в нее псионный клинок, перед собственной смертью успел рассказать, что для протоссов это – вечный свет и единение с Кхалой. Слияние света и разумов.

Или погружение во всепоглощающую тьму для таких, как он.

Тамплиер был рад, что смог победить, даже несмотря на собственную гибель, это она чувствовала. Как и то, как из тела постепенно уходит боль, а она даже может пошевелиться. Но сил позвать на помощь у Королевы не было. Псионные клинки выпили ее способности подчистую, поэтому она умирала в тишине. Не слыша своего Роя, не чувствуя его присутствия рядом. Это было страшно.

А сердце билось все медленнее и тяжелее.

Вот значит как? Сказки о бессмертии – всего лишь сказки. И вряд ли ее ждало что-то, кроме забвения, как и темного тамплиера.

Она попыталась приготовиться, если можно было так сказать о смерти. Когда-то ей бы это удалось, в те времена, когда она была безэмоциональным «призраком» на службе у Конфедерации. Но не сейчас, когда ей вернули способность чувствовать.

Мысли о том, сколько она не успела сделать, не давали покоя. Они не добавляли сил для борьбы, только несли апатию и давящую усталость. И еще холод. Не как тот, который приносит зимний студеный ветер, а шедший изнутри.

Органы один за другим отказывали, а сердце уже совсем с трудом перекачивало остатки сгустившейся крови.

Теперь мысли путались. Королева Клинков вспоминала то детство, то Джима, которого ей так и не удалось спасти, то ту Сару, которую она когда-то знала. Так давно, что уже не помнила точно, какой та была.

Память дробилась, как мозаика, больше не подчиняясь разуму.

Вот она смотрит ошарашенным взглядом Изши на втайне злорадствующую Загару. Вот ультралиском пробирается по пещере к Улью на Чаре, а теперь она зерлинг, рвущий чью-то плоть на Тарсонисе.

Жизнь по крупицам уходила, вплетаясь в сознания зергов.

«Меня так много», – думала Королева в последний момент. Она переживала голод зергов, сожаление Абатура, грусть Изши. Она становилась ими всеми.

И это была не тьма, не свет и не Кхала.

Королева Клинков сделала последний выдох.

И не умерла.


End file.
